


How far would you go for me

by HoneyRocket



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Chaos VS Order, F/F, Final Fest, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, So three comes over and they cuddle and talk about things, basically: four gets anxious over final fest, splatpocolypse, “I am once again making Marie agent 4’s mom”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyRocket/pseuds/HoneyRocket
Summary: “To the ends of the universe.” Four answered instantly, staring up and meeting agent 3’s gaze. It was something she didn’t even have to think about, she was speaking from her heart the moment she opened her mouth to respond. Three seemed to be searching her gaze, but when she found nothing but honesty she sighed.“Then why are you hesitating?”
Relationships: Agent 12 - Relationship, Agent 3/Agent 4, pearlina (background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	How far would you go for me

“Which world do you wanna live in? A world of chaos? Or a world of order?”

When the announcement was over the apartment was tense. “That’s.. new.” Marie eventually murmured, breaking the silence.

Agent 4 could only stare. Pearl and Marina were practically arguing on the air during that and there was a sense of dread in the inkling that she’d never felt for any splatfest as long as she’s lived in inkopolis square.

The words Pearl spoke before they announced the stages rang through her mind. 

“Play like the world depends on it”

There was not the usual joking, energetic tone she’d have when saying things like that, usually just trying to be over dramatic to raise the hype. She sounded more serious, her tone more forced.

Callie and Marie were looking at each other, a look in their eyes Four couldn’t describe. Her first thought was to give them space in case anything happened between them, so she got up off the couch, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. 

“I’m.. gonna call Three.”

Marie looked her way. “Yeah, go do that kiddo. Me and Cal gotta discuss some things.”

Nodding, the agent left into her room, grabbing her phone off her nightstand and heading into her contacts. Sitting on the edge of the bed, her leg bounced up and down rapidly as she bit her lip. Eventually the ringing in her device stopped.

“I’m gonna assume you also saw the splatfest announcement.” 

She let out a breath. “Yeah. Things are different, I can tell. Callie and Marie are acting weird, and I-I feel anxious about it all.”

“Do you need me to come over?”

“Yes please.”

She could hear what sounded like a door opening on three’s end. “You said Callie and Marie are acting weird?”

Four laid back against her bed, crossing her legs to keep her right one from bouncing more. “Mhm.”

“..Ah squit. I.. I might know why.”

The yellow squid remained silent, prompting her girlfriend to continue.

“First Final fest. Callie vs Marie. I’m gonna assume she told you because otherwise I’ll yell at her for leaving you in the dust.” That managed to bring a slight smile to her face. “No no, mom told me about it, duh. Whole reason I was recruited. Marie won, Callie got swamped with solo career work, got brainwashed.”

“Maybe they’re worried the same will happen with off the hook.”

Oh. 

She hadn’t thought of that.

“Poor eight.” Was the first thought to come to mind. “Knowing her she was watching and had to see her moms argue. Do you think she’s scared? Do you think she needs us to come over? What if she’s not ok-“

“Maya.” The mention of her name from the other instantly shut her up.

“Take a deep breath. Eight’s gonna be fine and I can send her a text to be sure. You know Pearl and Marina wouldn’t go too far. They’ll make up. It’s just a splatfest.”

Agent 4 did as instructed, taking a deep breath and letting it go. It did little to ease the thoughts though. Seeing the idols she was rather close to by now arguing on tv just made her anxious. It brought back.. bad memories.

Three was good at reading her girlfriend though, and her silence spoke for her. “I’m nearly there.”

When agent 3 arrived at the cuttlefish family’s apartment it didn’t take long for Four to pick up on the sound of her heading straight for her room. When the door swung open and the smaller squid saw a flash of yellow green and turquoise walk up to her, she held out her arms and three silently threw herself into the invitation for a hug, sitting on the bed next to her and leaning against the pillows. Four curled up into Three, holding onto the other tightly as the taller squid gently ran her fingers through her golden tentacles. She felt at peace for now, closing her eyes for a bit. Sadly the silence didn’t last too long.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Four slowly opened her eyes to stare up at Three’s face, hazel eyes meeting her green and blue ones. Her gaze lingered on the other’s teal scar for a few seconds.

“The splatfest I mean.”

She nestled back into her girlfriend. “I guess we have to eventually.” The other nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. The squid smiled at it.

“I think I’m gonna choose order.”

Her smile faded. “How come?”

“I..” She gave Three the time to sort her words, knowing herself how difficult it could be. “I just think that in ways Marina’s right. That order helps us not lose the things we gained. And isn’t being an agent all about that? I didn’t even participate in Callie vs Marie because of the “chaos” of it. It’s nice to know things are under control sometimes.”

Four stared at her, thinking it over in her head. “Did you think about this on the way here?”

“Maybe.” Three murmured, resting her head on top of four’s and closing her eyes herself. “Have you thought about it at all?”

“A bit.” She admitted, holding on a bit tighter to three. The other gently began rubbing her back and she eased her grip a little. “I sorta agree with marina, because I don’t want to lose my friends and family either. But at the same time gaining the type of freedom chaos comes with is the whole reason I came here? Both have their benefits but like, I haven’t decided yet.”

“Mm. Think you’d consider order? I don’t want to go against you during this.”

She went silent. Three gave her time as well. “I don’t know. I don’t want to fight you either though, you know I’d do anything for you.”

Three opened her eyes and looked at her. “How far would you go for me?”

“To the ends of the universe.” Four answered instantly, staring up and meeting agent 3’s gaze. It was something she didn’t even have to think about, she was speaking from her heart the moment she opened her mouth to respond. Three seemed to be searching her gaze, but when she found nothing but honesty she sighed.

“Then why are you hesitating?”

Four opened her mouth then closed it just as quickly. She knew why. She knew exactly why.

She was terrified. Terrified over a splatfest that seemed so important for no reason whatsoever. It hadn’t even been 2 hours since the announcement and already everyone she was close to was taking it so seriously.

“That was selfish I’m sorry-“ Three began, turning her head away. But four quickly leaned upwards to stop her with a quick kiss. “It’s ok. I’m just.. I’m scared, three.”

They sat up.

“I don’t even know why I’m scared I can just feel that things are changing and it’s happening so fast and I don’t like it.” She admitted, tears threatening to appear that Four tried to fight down. Three very quickly pulled her into a hug, squeezing her for a second. “I’m sorry, I’m not helping aren't I.” The agent shook her head. “No you are, you being here always helps. I’m gonna hesitate on these things three it’s just how I am.”

“You’re right. I respect that, I do.” They pulled apart for now, three tucking four’s right tentacle behind her ear. “If you choose chaos, or order, or whatever, I’ll be ok with it. I promise. Because I’ll always be here, and you aren’t gonna lose me.”

“I’m not going anywhere either.” Four reassured, smiling as she lost the war to her tears. Three moved her hands to hold her face and wipe them away with her thumbs, agent 4 leaning into the touch with a toothy grin. Three chuckled softly and smiled herself. “Look at us, getting all worked up over a splatfest.”

The two leaned closer so their foreheads were touching. Four couldn’t help herself in quickly getting lost in the others eyes, forgetting to speak for a bit.

“I love you Ashley, thank you.”

They smiled.

“I love you too Maya, anytime. And hey, it’s just a splatfest.”

“Yep you’re right, I trust you. just a splatfest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy 2/3 agent name reveals lol
> 
> Anyways hope y’all enjoyed! I am writing this and publishing it January 27th 2021 and I stg if we get splatoon 3 announced this year and the final fest has an impact on the story that does something to these two I’m going to cry and edit this note to scream about it


End file.
